Everything Changes
by ellin1
Summary: What if everything you thought was real wasn't? Your family was a lie and your life was based on this lie. What would you do if you figured out that you were the son of the darkest wizard alive? Follow Harry as he deals with all this and much more.


AN: Hi guys, sorry for removing all my stories but I checked them out and decided that there were so many errors that it would have taken to long to fix them all. I'm still not the best at spelling so if you want to beta for me, please let me know, that would be great.

**The truth will set you free**

It was a dark night on Privet drive in Surrey but you could easily see a bright light from a television shining through every window in the whole city. It was a week sense summer vacation had started and something major had happened, many people had died lately, it was inventible of course, the dark lord had returned. A man wearing a beautiful black cloak with silver outlining stopped outside one particular house and slowly walked up to the front door. His cloak was covering everything but a pair of piercing blue eyes. The man stopped for a moment to pick out a knife from his outer pocket. The knife was just as beautiful as the cloak and if you looked closely at it you could see the beautifully carved snake at the bottom of the black handle. It was obvious that the owner was a rich man. He rolled up the left sleeve on his cloak and you could now clearly see it, he had the mark of the dark lord. Somebody called for him and he quickly put the knife to the tender flesh and whispered ''Vade mecum, sic iubeo" – Veritas vos liberabit ac variato delectat''

At the same time Harry suddenly woke up and he put a pillow to his mouth and let out a painful scream. He had had it again, that same dream that he had experienced every night sense he came back from school. In the dream he was walking around in darkness, complete and utter darkness, when somebody would call out the words ''Vade mecum, sic iubeo" – Veritas vos liberabit ac variato delectat'' to him. His scar started hurting just as the last phrase had been said and wouldn't stop hurting until morning came. This time however it hurt way more than it used to and at the end of the dream the voice had been calling for somebody, somebody named "Damien Alexander Riddle". He had of course written to Dumbledore about his dreams, fears being visions and wonders about why somebody would be calling for a person with the same last name as Voldemort when he was the last one in his family, but his mentor had brushed it of as nothing but dreams. Harry pulled the covers of his body and snuck quietly into the bathroom on the second floor. He walked over to the marble sink and turned the tabs. As he watched the water flow free he thought tiredly of how it would be to spend the summer with his friends. Depressed with the thought of having to stay with his aunt and uncle and beast of a cousin he put his hands into the water and splashed some on his burning scar. He had of course asked Ron, his best friend, if he could stay with his family over summer vacation, at least for a while, but Dumbledore had once again brushed this away by talking about how Harry would be safer at his relatives' household then anywhere else. And Ron hadn't protested at all of course.

He respected highly Dumbledore just like every other moron Harry thought with sudden venom at his best friend.

AN: I know the chapter is REALLY short and all and I'm sorry for it but I wanted to see if anybody was interested in reading the rest of it? This is going to be one of those stories where Harry is Voldemort's son and heir.

If you want to read more than please also tell me what pairings you would like there to be in the story. I was thinking slash and either HP/DM, HP/LM or HP/SS and after a while I'll count witch most people would like it to be and continue with the story.

''Vade mecum, sic iubeo" – Veritas vos liberabit ac variato delectat''

SV - Gå med mig, jag beordrar det - Sanningen skall göra dig fri och ombyte förnöjer

ENG- Walk with me, I command it – The truth shall set you free and change pleases


End file.
